Ferbella Fairytale Collection
by Spazzumtard
Summary: A collection of remade fairytales with a large splash of Ferbella to make them fantastic. Status is set at complete, but expect other fairytales to make an appearance eventually. Isabella-rella (aka, Cinderella) posted: "Isabella wants to go to the ball for no other reason than to have a fun night out, though she wouldn't mind dancing with the Princes. Too bad she can't go..."


First in a planned series of Ferbella Fairytales.

Please let me know of any typos you find so I can fix them.

Without any further ado,

**Isabella-rella**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas &amp; Ferb. I think the fairytales are open for anyone to use, but just in case, I don't own any of the fairytales either. I only own my own personal twists.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>:Five Days Before the Ball:<strong>

The door slammed against the wall, followed by a couple of squealing girls. Isabella winced and stuck her finger in her mouth while glaring in their direction—she had been repairing one of the younger girl's play dresses that had gotten torn in the knee. The sudden noise had startled her, causing the needle to slip. "Girls!" she whined.

"Sorry Isabella!" called Katie.

"We're just so excited!" finished Ginger.

"And what is so exciting that you had to throw the door open?" a new voice asked. Isabella smiled up at the orphanage matron as she walked into the room before returning to her work, knowing she'd hear the latest news. "You know you're not to do that. What if little Melissa had been behind there?" the older woman scolded gently.

"Sorry, Madam Charlene," the two girls said contritely, but they still couldn't hide their bright smiles.

Madam Charlene was probably the best matron any orphanage could ever have. The only downside was her husband, but he was usually in the basement blowing up this and that, trying (keyword: _trying_) to invent something. It was lucky that Madam Charlene came from a wealthy family, because how Mister Heinz (which is what the girls called him) acted would not help him get or keep a job.

Gossip around the town was that Madam Charlene's parents did not approve of her marriage to Mister Heinz, and that he had killed them in order to get their monies. The girls weren't sure about this because, well, Mister Heinz was rather incompetent. They didn't understand why Madam Charlene had married him, but he doted on her and their daughter Vanessa—and to a lesser extant all of them—so they never mentioned it.

In secret, they all wanted a husband who would dote on them like Mister Heinz did for 'all his girls', as he called all of them.

"Now," Madam Charlene declared with a smile. "What was it that had you two in such a rush?"

Ginger and Katie started chattering at the same time, it was hard to understand them fully, but the gist of it came through.

"A ball!" "Princess Candace betrothed!" "The _Princes!_"

The girls—Isabella included—squealed and started bouncing around, hugging each other; while Madam Charlene's face lit up so much she actually looked many years younger. "Oh! That is exciting! Let's call all the girls and tell them!"

Isabella half expected her to start 'happy-dancing' with them—it wouldn't be the first time—but she refrained. Instead she started calling through the house, yelling for everyone to meet in the dining hall. The trio of girls left behind shared a look and started giggling before following their matron at a slower pace, still sharing in the excitement that Madam Charlene now exuded.

When the girls had gathered, they all looked expectantly at Madam Charlene. "What is so exciting, Mother?" Vanessa asked. "Is there another sale on cloth at the market?"

Madam Charlene laughed brightly. "That would be fantastic, but this is even better! In honor of Princess Candace's recent betrothal to the son of Duke Johnson, the Royal family is hosting a celebratory ball!"

The gasps and squeals that responded to that announcement were loud enough to call up Mister Heinz. "Is everything alright up here?" he asked in his rough voice.

Madam Charlene went over and grabbed his hands, spinning around like a little girl. "Everything is wonderful, Darling. The Royal family is hosting a ball!" She paused and blinked as a thought occurred to her. "Oh! I have to get dresses made for the girls! You, Dear. You go back down and work on your next idea. I'm sure it will be amazing."

She pushed him back towards the basement stairs. Once he was gone, she grabbed Vanessa and Stacy. "We'll go grab some nice cloth for dresses. Jenny, could you please keep an eye on everyone?"

"Of course, Madam Charlene," Jenny said smoothly. She was one of those who always saw the best in people and avoided conflict at all costs. She wouldn't be the best to put in charge of a bunch of teenagers and kids, but these girls were slow to fight and quick to please, so she never had any problems with being in charge of the group.

Stacy and Vanessa left with Madam Charlene, discussing between them certain color schemes for each girl (at least the teenaged girls and up). Those two were well known to be the best in choosing fashions. Even the girls (and some guys) around the town went to them for advice. They also had the most suitors vying for their attention. Pretty soon they would have to pick, considering they were towards the end of their courting years. Although, if the gossip around the orphanage was to be believed, Vanessa already had someone picked out. Not that her parents knew about it.

Isabella sighed and continued patching the play dress. She had just entered her courting years, but she didn't have any suitors after her. Madame Charlene and Vanessa had both told her that in the first few years there wouldn't be much in the way of suitors—that boys weren't interested in settling down just yet. But a ball! Oh, a ball would kick-start her courting years like nothing else. And maybe…maybe she could dance with Prince Phineas!

The two Princes, Phineas and Ferb, were crushed on _hard_ by many of the girls in the town. Most of them claim to prefer Ferb, with his quiet and mysterious aura. Isabella didn't really understand it, honestly. It seemed he was more rude than mysterious, like he didn't think anyone at all was worthy enough to _speak_ to him.

She, instead, preferred Phineas. He was cheery and honest and kind. He would speak to anyone who said anything, and he always had something intelligent to say. His bright red hair, the same shade as the Queen's, brought all eyes to him no matter where he went. He was tall and slim, no longer the tiny little boy he had been five years previous. Back then; it had looked like a strong wind would carry him away if he weren't careful.

Prince Ferb, like Phineas, had always gathered attention wherever he went as well, but it was because his lime green hair was so…different. And, Isabella would quietly admit, he was rather good-looking… Okay, he was nearly perfection in motion, but Phineas was just as much so!

And no, she would not admit either fact to anyone.

The last stich was pulled and Isabella tied it expertly, pushing all thoughts of the two princes out of her mind—at least for now. Later that night, she might allow them to infiltrate her thoughts once again. She called for Milly, to whom the dress belonged, and told her to hurry and put it away before the three women returned. Once she was gone, Isabella started clearing the table, organizing instead of putting away all of the sewing supplies. They would need them when Madam Charlene brought back the cloth for their dresses.

When they returned, they were in a much more somber mood than when they have left. Madam Charlene laid the fabric she was carrying onto the table, smiling in thanks at Isabella for clearing the table and preparing it for all the work they would be doing in the next few days before the ball. Vanessa and Stacy did the same.

"Gather the older girls here, please?" Madam Charlene asked Isabella and Stacy.

Isabella wanted to ask Stacy what was going on, but she didn't. Instead, she just gathered all 14-years-old and older girls—those who were going to the ball—with Stacy and hurried back to the craft table. There they found Madam Charlene and Vanessa setting out the bundles of cloth so they all could look at the colors better.

Isabella faltered in her steps when she saw only seven bundles. Usually a bundle meant two dresses, but with ball gowns it would take one bundle a piece. And there were ten girls now crowding into the room. And that meant…

The look in Madam Charlene's eyes when she looked over them confirmed Isabella's fear.

…some girls wouldn't be able to go…

* * *

><p><strong>:Night of the Ball:<strong>

Isabella waved, forcing a smile as she watched the six girls leave with Madam Charlene in the carriage. As soon as they were out of sight, her smile dropped. With a stooped figure, she went back inside and closed the door. Leaning against the door, she could feel the burning behind her eyes but refused to let the tears fall.

She had really wanted to go to the ball. But, because the announcement came suddenly and the orphanage was one of the last to hear about it, the cloth merchant didn't have enough fabric left when Madam Charlene, Vanessa, and Stacy went to purchase some.

There were times when Isabella _really_ wished she wasn't so selfless. She had _volunteered_ to stay behind, letting someone else go. She couldn't help thinking about what the last few days could have been like if she had requested to attend the ball. There had even been a bundle of cloth that she had nearly fallen in love with—a soft, silky, pastel pink. It made an incredibly beautiful dress…for Ginger.

Pink was Isabella's color—all the girls knew that. Ginger had even asked her if she was sure about not going. She said that she didn't want to take the dress that was so obviously meant for Isabella. It took a while, but Isabella eventually convinced her to go and "have lots of fun for me."

The girls looked beautiful. Vanessa looked especially elegant in the midnight blue gown that she made. It was more detailed than the others, but it made sense since she had more experience with sewing than the rest of them. And her sharp blue eyes stood out more than ever with the coloring of the dress and makeup Madam Charlene offered to all of them…except for Isabella…because she wasn't going.

Shaking off wishful thinking, she squared her shoulders and went to help the young ones get ready for dinner, vowing not to think about the ball—or at least not let it show that not going was affecting her—until she was in her room later that night.

It was surprising to her (and Jenny and Gretchen, the other two who stayed behind) that the younger girls were fed, bathed, and asleep early that night. Isabella thought that they would have wanted to stay up until everyone came home so they could hear all the details of what a ball was like. Maybe it was Jenny's comment that when they came back they would be going straight to bed, and they would get the details in the morning. But also, they were exhausted themselves—having helped their older 'sisters' get ready by fetching this and that.

In her currently empty room that she shared with Ginger and Adyson, she leaned out her window, looking at the stars. Finally, she allowed the tears to fall. "I wish…" she whispered, trailing off.

A shooting star zoomed overhead and, before she could second guess herself, she closed her eyes and said out loud, "I wish I could go to the ball…"

The next moment, she mentally smacked herself. How could she wish to go? It was her own fault that she wasn't going. She could have waited for another to volunteer to stay home…but she hadn't. And how could she take this experience away from any of them? Did she feel more deserving of going than, say, Adyson?

Okay, bad example. But for any of the others, the answer was no.

As she was mentally beating herself for thinking those things, a voice faded in behind her. "Isabella…"

She blinked and looked around, wondering if maybe one of the girls had a nightmare or something. But no one was in her room. She looked back out the window and let out a small shriek. The reflection in the glass showed a kind face of a woman standing behind her. Isabella spun around again, but no one was in her room. She rubbed her eyes and hesitantly looked back at the window.

The woman was still there, though it seemed like she was laughing. As soon as Isabella laid eyes on her again, the tinkling laughter started sounding in the air. "Isabella, mija. Do not fear."

Isabella felt a cold sweat at the term of endearment. _Mija…_

She looked intently at the reflection in the window and felt her eyes widen as she recognized the woman. "Mama…?" she whispered faintly. She felt pain in her chest as she reflected back, when she learned about her parent's death while they traveled.

The woman nodded with a soft smile. "Yes, Isa."

"Wha…how…what are you…why are you here?" Isabella stammered.

Vivian laughed again, the musical sounds running over Isabella like a warm blanket. "I'm here to grant you your wish, mija."

The teenager blinked in confusion. "My wish?" she asked.

"To go to the ball, of course," her mother responded, as it if were the most obviously thing in the world.

"But…" Isabella stumbled over her next words, eventually ending with, "How?"

Vivian smiled softly. "I need you to follow the fairy lights," she raised a hand and touched the glass. Upon contact, a small spec of light burst free and floated around Isabella's head, making her gasp. "They will lead you where you need to go."

With that, the image of her mother faded from the window. Isabella watched her go and, in the next instant, wondered if she had actually been there or not. If it weren't for the little light, she probably would have disregarded everything and gone right to sleep. But the fairy light pushed up against her cheek, as if prodding her to start following it.

So she did. None of the girls were anywhere along the way to the back door, so no one saw her or her little light friend. Once outside, the fairy light led her through the woods. Eventually, another fairly light joined the first, followed by another and another. Soon enough there were so many that Isabella couldn't see very well through the glow.

Almost as soon as she thought that, the fairies scattered letting Isabella see where they had taken her. It was a part of the forest she had never been in before. There was a pond on one side, and some sort of weeping trees—they looked like weeping willows, but still were very different—on the other. The fairy lights settled in random places surrounding the clearing, giving off just enough light for Isabella to see.

"Isabella…"

That voice—her mother's voice—was back. Isabella spun around, trying to find where it was coming from, when she saw a shimmer on the pond's surface. She hurried over and knelt in the sand, looking down at the water. Sure enough, her mother's face appeared there.

"Good, you came," Vivian said with a pleased smile. "Shall we get started? Or do you have questions?"

Isabella opened her mouth, but closed it again when no sound came out. After a moment's silence, she tried again. "I have so many questions, but I don't know where to start… How are you talking to me? Why am I here? How have I never found this place before? How can you grant my wish?"

Vivian grinned. "Well, all of those questions can be at least partially cleared up with one answer. You see; I am descended from fairies. That makes you a descendant of theirs as well."

At that news, Isabella rocked backwards, falling on her bum. "Fairies…I thought they were gone…and that only the fairy lights remained."

Vivian raised an eyebrow. "What do you think fairy lights are, exactly?"

Soft bells rang through the air around Isabella. When she looked up, she was amazed to see the fairy lights expand until they were nearly human-sized. Then the glow faded revealing ethereal beings with wings, their feet just brushing the ground. Each one had different colored auras—their skin and eyes tinted the same shade. They came closer one at a time, studying her.

When the last one moved away from her, she looked back down at her mother. "The fairy lights are… They are the fairies."

Vivian nodded, the pond water rippling with the movement. "And they have agreed to grant your wish tonight. They are always available to help their human relatives, if they are pure-hearted enough," she explained. "Now, stand up dear."

Isabella did so with a little trepidation. Once she had straightened, the fairies swarmed around her. The glow of their auras became brighter until Isabella had to cover her eyes. Just as quickly as they started they flew away from her, stopping just far enough they could study her as before.

When she could see without spots in her vision, she noticed her reflection in the pond and gasped. Looking down at herself, she saw a lovely deep purple ball gown. It had an overskirt that parted in the middle that was pure white, just like the outer corset around her torso. The off-the-shoulder gown shimmered with her every movement, as if the gown itself was made of magic. Now that she thought about it, it probably was.

Even her hair looked elegant, in tamed curls instead of a messy braid down her back. And…she had a tiara? She put her hand on her head, feeling the metal crown, and started to panic. "A tiara! But, I could get into serious trouble for impersonating royalty!"

Vivian held up her hands. "Don't worry, mija. The crown is bronze, not silver or gold, just like the earrings and the necklace you're wearing. Some metals cannot be magically crafted, and only royalty uses silver or gold. The bronze would only lead them to think you nobility. And there is no crime against pretending to be nobility, because there aren't any set rules _about_ nobility."

Isabella could hear her mother's words, but when they were mentioned, she raised a hand to her ears and the chain around her neck. Both were simple, just like the tiara, but still very elegant. Along with her gown, she couldn't recognize herself in the clear water's reflection. She had seen the other girls ready for the ball…but none of them had changed this much. It was as if the magic had changed her ever so slightly, just enough to make it hard to know it was she.

With a smile, Isabella spun around—she couldn't resist. With a start, she stopped and lifted her skirts to look at her shoes. Translucent purple crystal adorned her feet, but they sparked with excess magic. She had felt that magic in the spin. Deciding to try something, she attempted a small hop. With unearthly grace, she landed with her skirts swirling around her. The smile that broke out on her face threatened to crack it in half.

Her shoes gave her extra grace! She always was fairly graceful, but the shoes amplified that to a noble extent. Everything about her tonight would lead people to believe her to be nobility.

"A warning, mija," her mother interrupted her thoughts. "You cannot tell someone at the ball who you are—not even your friends can know—or the magic will disappear. Fairy magic cannot be revealed to just anyone, so you must be careful."

Isabella nodded in understanding, biting her lip. She had been hoping to see Madam Charlene's reaction to her gown. It was amazing! Better than any of the girls could have come up with on their own. "Yes Mama," she said. "I won't say a word. But what if someone comes into my room tonight while I am gone… I didn't leave a note or even stuff my bed or anything!"

Vivian laughed. "Don't worry about everyone at the orphanage tonight. Fairy magic is at work there as well. But, because they are normal humans, the magic will fade within a few hours. You must be back before then if you want to maintain your cover."

She nodded once again. "How long until the magic fades?"

After some thought, her mother answered. "Three hours, at the very least. On you, the magic will last for as long as you need it, or until the sun rises. Which ever comes first."

Isabella smiled and, with tears in her eyes, she placed a hand against the pond's surface. "I wish you were here," she said softly.

Vivian did the same on her end and, for just a moment, Isabella could feel her mother's hand against hers. "I do too, mija. But know that I will always be with you. Now hurry, or the ball will be nearly over by the time you get there," she said with a teary grin.

Isabella gave a watery chuckle as she watched her mother's image fade. When she stood up again, she realized she was in a different place. Instead of a pond, it was a fountain. Behind her, instead of the weeping trees, was a stone wall that turned out to be a part of the castle.

She was there. She didn't understand how, but she knew it was the fairies.

Isabella glanced up at the sparkling stars and smiled. "Thank you, Mama."

* * *

><p><strong>:The Ball:<strong>

Inside could have been described as a fairyland, if Isabella hadn't just _been_ in a fairyland. The ballroom was decorated in such finery that she felt like she shouldn't touch anything. Everything was overwhelming—the décor, the music, the smells, the food, the conversation, the Princes—

The Princes!

They had, apparently, split ways and were going around asking all the women standing alone to dance. Isabella's nose twitched as she looked at Prince Ferb. There was no emotion on his face and when he asked, he didn't actually say anything. He just held out his hand. He must have been told to ask the ladies to dance as a duty because he didn't look all too thrilled to be doing so.

Phineas, however, seemed overjoyed to talk to anyone whether he was dancing or not. Isabella looked around and noticed Adyson and Katie standing nearby. She quickly walked the other way, but then she saw Madam Charlene talking quietly with Vanessa. She froze—she was stuck in the middle. Could she count on them not recognizing her? Should she chance it?

"Lady, would you like to dance?"

She started, whirling around and blinking owlishly at the redhead. Prince Phineas… _Prince Phineas!_ She couldn't help it. "Meep!" she squeaked. Then she shook her head slightly, mentally slapping herself. "Yes, I would love to, Your Highness," she answered, shaking with excitement.

Prince Phineas didn't seem to notice. He just smiled brightly and escorted her out to the dance floor. "My name is Phineas," he started as they began to waltz. "But, you knew that already. What's your name?"

Isabella's heart leapt to her throat. What could she say? She couldn't say her real name. And even shortening it wouldn't work—Isa is an obvious lead in to Isabella. But wait, what about…

"Bella," she finally answered. "You can call me Bella."

"Bella, that's a nice name," Phineas said. "It means…beautiful, I believe. Italian."

Isabella felt her face flush. "Oh, really?"

Phineas nodded, as if he hadn't just called her beautiful (the first boy to ever do so). "Yes, and it's the same for the French alternative Belle. You would think the names would be similar when they have the same meaning, but then you have Naomi which is Hebrew, Caroline is Latin, Linda is Spanish," he started listing all the names that mean Beautiful.

Isabella nodded slowly, feeling the rush fade quickly when she realized he actually wasn't calling _her_ beautiful, just making an observation about the name she gave. When he stopped to take a breath, she cut in. "That is very interesting. What does your name mean?"

Phineas chuckled. "Oh, it means Nubian, like someone from Nubia which is a region on the Nile River in Egypt. I've never been, so my name doesn't make any sense for me. But I think I'd like to go sometime. Egypt must be fascinating those Pyramids and the Sphinx. I think it would be really fun to make one—or both. Did you know the Sphinx is made entirely of limestone? And it's over 65 feet high."

There wasn't really anything to say to that, so Isabella just nodded along. He continued talking and she did learn a lot from him. There was no doubt he was intelligent, but his mind worked a mile a minute and it was hard to keep up with him. By the end of the dance, she felt a throbbing in her head and felt like she needed a drink of something cold.

"Thank you for the lovely dance, Milady," he said after escorting her to the refreshment table.

"And thank you for asking me," she replied with a bright smile. He was still very good looking, sweet, and crazy smart. She'd probably squeal and gossip with the other girls whenever he was in town or there was news about him, but she didn't think she would actively daydream about him anymore. It was strange though—because he _was_ practically perfect, if a little scattered.

After her drink, she did dance some more with dukes and lords, even with Prince Phineas again (this time she was ready for his intellect). She was having a wonderful time. In the beginning she was feeling awkward and self conscious, but an hour in she was having so much fun! Isabella felt very happy she came.

Then it happened.

She turned around and, there in front of her was an outstretched hand. She blinked in surprise and looked up to see the face of the other Prince. Ferb raised an eyebrow, silently asking her if she'd like to dance. It wasn't like she could say no, though, was it? He was royalty—you can't say no to royalty.

The moment she put her hand in his, she felt a zing go up her arm. She pushed it off as static. They were silent as they twirled around the dance floor. As awkward as it was, Isabella was amazed with his skill. Phineas knew the motions, as any prince would, but with Ferb it was like he was at peace on the dance floor.

After a few minutes of silence, she decided to try to get him to talk to her. "So, Your Highness. Are you enjoying the ball?" she asked with some trepidation.

He answered with a single nod. She repeated the gesture and looked around the other couples dancing around them. "This song is nice," she tried again, and was answered with another nod. Isabella frowned, but decided one more time. "What do you like most about the ball?"

A shrug. Her eyebrows furrowed—was he serious? A shrug? That's it?

The song wasn't even over yet, but she pulled out of his arms. "Thank you for the lovely dance," she said hotly. "I cannot say the same about the conversation." With a short curtsey she spun on her heel and walked out to the garden, leaving a few stunned people who had noticed and/or was the recipient of her actions staring after her.

She huffed as she walked until she realized she had reached the same fountain she had arrived in front of. Isabella stopped and sat on a nearby bench, facing the spouting water. She let out a deep breath and looked up at the night sky, thinking back on the wish she had made. "Why did I wish to come?" she murmured. Then she frowned.

No, she had been having a fun time. The question should be was she going to let Prince Ferb's aloofness destroy her evening? She shook her head forcefully, letting out another huff and clenching her fists. What made him think he could treat people like that? Yes he was a Prince, but was there no one else _worthy_ enough for him to talk to?

The sound of a throat clearing interrupted her thoughts and she looked towards the noise. Her face hardened when she saw whom it was but refused to say anything. Instead she turned back to the fountain, deciding to ignore the prince.

See how he'd like it.

To her complete and utter astonishment, he spoke. Prince Ferb opened his mouth and _talked_! To _her!_ "I apologize for insulting you with my silence. I did not intend to do so," he said in an accent that was different than Prince Phineas'. While the redhead's was light and playful, Ferb's was deep and smooth, with an undertone of maturity. The question was; did his voice sound like that because he was mature? Based on her observations of him in the last few years, Isabella didn't think so. But there was always that small possibility.

"Then why did you?" she shot back before wincing. This guy was _royalty_. She could get thrown into a dungeon or arrested or something, speaking to him that way.

He came closer and, when she looked up, she noticed he was grinning slightly. "It's…the way I am," was his answer. "I do not typically speak unless I have something important to say."

Isabella's eyebrows rose in astonishment. Someone who didn't do the idle chit chat that so many others did? It was…actually refreshing. "Then why are you talking now?" she asked, no longer sounding harsh or guarded. Instead, she sounded curious because, well, she was.

Ferb looked down at her with an unreadable expression. He waved his hand at the open bench beside her, silently asking if he could sit down with her. After she nodded and he had sat down, they remained in a semi-awkward silence for a moment or so.

"Because I wanted you to know why," he finally stated. She looked over at him in surprise. He was staring at the fountain with a contemplating look on his face, probably wondering himself why he had decided she should know.

Isabella pondered the same, but she didn't ask. She remained silent, studying him. What she used to think was an aura of dismissiveness was actually intense observation. Ferb turned to look at her and her breath hitched when she saw the emotions there. His eyes shone with curiosity, intelligence, and admiration—the last of which both frightened and thrilled her. She gave him a small involuntary grin.

They were silence for a while, sharing only looks and soft smiles, before Ferb surprised her by breaking the silence. "What is your name?"

"Bella," she answered smoothly.

Ferb nodded. "Fitting." The way he said it made Isabella blush. She knew that he knew what her alias meant, much like Phineas earlier, and he left no doubt that he thought her beautiful. "But that's not your real name," he observed.

Her eyes widened in panic, but he didn't press her. Instead, he shot her a smile and looked towards the open doors. He stood up and held out a hand to her.

"Shall we go finish our dance?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

She beamed up at him and accepted his hand. "Of course."

They ignored the looks of confusion they received when they walked inside together, choosing instead to dance to the next few songs. A couple of dances in, Phineas came over. "So, brother. You seem to be actively enjoying someone's company," he teased, making Isabella laugh lightly.

Ferb nudged him with his elbow. "You're just jealous you couldn't hold onto someone so lovely."

Isabella turned sharply to stare at him; missing Phineas' own amazed face. Ferb didn't even seem to react to either. He shrugged, as if his comment was the most natural thing in the world. Then he held his hand out to Isabella again and escorted her back to the dance floor.

After a spin, she raised an eyebrow at him. "You're lucky you're royalty. If anyone else teased a prince like you just did to Prince Phineas, they would have been thrown into the dungeon."

"Phineas wouldn't have done anything like that, even to a commoner," Ferb replied.

Isabella thought it over and nodded—Phineas didn't seem the type. "Alright, but any other prince would have taken offense to it."

Ferb agreed and spun her again. When he pulled her back, he asked her, "You consider me royalty?"

That question stumped Isabella. "Well, yes. You are the son of the King and Queen."

"Son of the King Regent, you mean. Not of the Queen."

Isabella blinked with confusion, so Ferb explained. "You must have moved here after everything happened," he commented. "The King perished in battle just after Phineas was born. Queen Linda married my father soon after that. They had been young lovers early in their lives, before duty caused Mother to marry for the Kingdom and my father married someone else. Candace will take over the throne with her husband when Mother decides to step down. Until they have a child, Phineas is the next in line."

Isabella nodded, understanding mostly. "But, you are older than he is."

Ferb smiled. "That is true, but I am not a child of the true King. I hold no claim to the throne." Then he leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "Which means, I have no restrictions on whom I am to marry, even if the girl was a commoner."

Isabella's eyes widened and she gaped at him as he led them through what was left of the song. If it weren't for her magic shoes, Isabella was sure that she would have stumbled and stomped on his feet, so distracted by that comment. Ferb seemed to notice this and led her back to the garden—the same bench they had sat on before. Neither said a word. At least, not until the clock tower began to chime.

It stirred Isabella out of her thoughts—did Prince Ferb actually _imply_ that he might want to marry _her_? After just a night? And how did he know she was a commoner? Did she do something unmannerly at some point? Or was it just a (rather correct) guess?—and she gasped at the time. Three hours had passed—the girls at the orphanage could wake up any moment. And if they did and notice that she was gone…

She turned to Ferb, who noticed her harried expression. "I have to go," she said quickly and stood up. He quickly got to his feet as well. Isabella turned to rush away, but he caught her hand. Without any warning, he pulled her into a kiss that made her mind go blank. Subconsciously, her hands came up and grasped the back of his neck.

When he pulled away, she gazed into his eyes, completely bewildered. Why had he done that? Her eyes widened when she remembered she had to be going.

Before she could move away, Ferb squeezed her waist. "What's your name?"

"Is—" She stopped. Oh, how Isabella wanted to tell him. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I can't…"

She turned and ran. She stumbled once when she stepped in mud, but didn't stop. Not even when she felt one of her shoes missing.

* * *

><p><strong>:Interlude:<strong>

Phineas slumped into his chair the next morning for breakfast. Candace was stuffing her face in a very un-princess-like manner while their mother and father were eating much more delicately. Linda looked over at her son before looking at the doors. "Phineas, where is Ferb?" They usually came down to breakfast together.

Phineas sighed. "He's pouting in his room."

_That_ shocked everyone. "What? Why is he pouting?" Lawrence asked.

"He met a girl at the ball last night."

Candace choked on her toast, spitting out what was in her mouth. Almost instantly a servant came and switched the messed plate with a new one with fresh toast. "Whoa! _Ferb_ met a girl?!" she asked in total shock.

Phineas looked at her in some confusion. "Yeah, they danced nearly half the ball together. Where were you?"

Her face turned scarlet when Linda and Lawrence looked at her wearing shared smirks, not really expecting an answer. She (and Sir Jeremy) had skipped out on the ball about a half-hour in. There wasn't really much question as to why, but it was fun to tease her.

"Never mind that," she said quickly, waving the question away. "Why is Ferb pouting over this girl? Shouldn't be he happy that he's found someone?"

"Unless the girl is already taken by someone else," Linda commented.

Phineas shook his head. "I don't think that's the case. But she ran off before the ball ended, and I'm not sure she told him where to find her." He picked at his eggs before putting his fork down. "I'm going to go find out why he's being a pain," he said, standing up without having eaten anything.

When he got to Ferb's room, he knocked on the door twice before pushing it open—not bothering to wait for him to bade entry. "Alright Ferb, what's going on?" Phineas asked, getting right to the point.

Ferb shrugged.

Phineas frowned. "Don't do that to me, brother. It's just us. Now talk." He ignored the glare he got in return, but he didn't move or divert his stare until Ferb finally spoke.

"You already know, Phineas."

"Yes, I know you liked her—maybe even loved her—" He ignored Ferb's glare, deciding the blush on his face was enough of a confirmation. "—but she ran off. What I don't get is why you are so down about it. Why don't you just go find her? It couldn't be that hard. How many noblemen do you think have a daughter named Bella?"

Ferb shook his head and flopped back onto his bed. Phineas looked at him with confusion and pulled over a nearby chair. "What?" he asked. "What am I missing?"

"That's not her name," was the simple answer.

The redhead frowned. "She told me her name was Bella."

"Yes, she told me too," Ferb said, sitting up to look at him. "But that was not her real name."

Phineas leaned back—that would make things harder…

"And," Ferb continued. "I don't believe she actually was Nobility."

His brother's eyes widened and he let out a deep breath. _That_ could make things near impossible… "Okay…so what do we know about her that can help us find her?"

They thought it over. "Well, she is a great dancer," Ferb started. "And she's not afraid to put me in my place, even knowing I'm a prince." Phineas laughed at that—he had seen her walk away from Ferb during their first dance. "Oh, and she's wears a size 5 shoe."

Phineas blinked owlishly at him. "How, exactly, do you know that?"

Ferb reached over to the other side of the bed. On the table was a purple crystal shoe that he picked up and handed to Phineas. He looked it over, marveling over the craftsmanship. "How did you get this? Did she give it to you?" he asked.

Ferb chuckled. "No, she did not. When she ran off she left it behind."

Phineas 'hmm'd. "How did you find it in the dark?"

"I wouldn't have," he admitted. "But after she was gone, fairy lights came from everywhere and surrounded it. Without them I would have missed it."

Phineas gaped at him. "Fairy lights?" At Ferb's nod, the redhead let out another deep sigh. "Then…even her dress could have been something else entirely." His brother nodded again and the duo sat in contemplative silence.

They knew that fairy lights were supposedly attracted to fairy magic, but fairies were supposed to be gone from the world, leaving the fairy lights to wander wherever. For so many to convene in one place, surrounding one small object like a shoe meant that it had to have been made of fairy magic. How did Bella (or as Phineas was starting to call her in his mind 'Not-Bella) get fairy-made shoes? And if the shoes were, then the dress and jewelry were probably fairy-made as well.

Although if that were the case, why didn't they swarm her when she arrived?

Phineas pushed that question from his mind for now. He had to focus on helping his brother. _Let's see_, he thought. Not-Bella had fairy-made things (at least shoes), she didn't give her real name, and Ferb was almost positive she was a commoner. Oh, and Ferb loved her. So how do they find her?

He shot up, an idea having sparked his mind. "Brother, grab the shoe and lets go talk to the messengers. Because I know what we're going to do today!"

* * *

><p><strong>:The Day After the Ball:<strong>

Isabella tried to hide it—she really did—but everyone at the orphanage could tell she was happier than she had ever been before. Well, maybe not _everyone_ at the orphanage. Mister Heinz was always a little oblivious. Isabella tried brushing it off as having had a wonderful dream the night before ("Without Adyson's snoring keeping me up late into the night," she teased.) and most of the girls bought it. She did get knowing winks from Stacy and Ginger, who were always the most romantics in the orphanage.

They probably thought she had met a boy from town, Isabella thought hopefully. There was no way they had figured out about her being the mysterious girl at the ball. Right?

It was hard to keep it a secret, though. She had to consciously keep herself from humming the music from the ball or twirling around the kitchen during meal preparations. Madam Charlene had nearly caught her when she was making lunch by herself.

It was actually during lunch that Milly rushed in followed by Jenny. The two of them had taken a walk into town, considering neither had gone to the ball (Jenny offering to stay behind, like Isabella, and Milly not being old enough yet). "You won't believe it!" the younger girl practically screamed.

"What it is, Milly?" Vanessa asked.

"The Princes are coming around town trying to find a girl from the ball!" Milly squealed. Isabella's eyes widened, but she turned around quickly to hide her face from everyone, taking dishes into the open kitchen where she could still hear the conversation instead.

Jenny nodded when everyone looked at her for confirmation. "It is true. They are asking that all the girls try on a crystal shoe that apparently was hers, as well. What girl are they looking for?"

Katie gasped. "Oh! It must be that girl who danced with Prince Ferb for all of those dances!"

Vanessa tilted her head, deep in thought. "But she was dressed as nobility. Why would they come out here to the village to find her?"

"Maybe they already went through all the nobles and couldn't find her?"

"What kind of girl runs away from Prince Ferb without telling him how to find her?"

The voices faded into echoes and Isabella felt her heart racing. He was coming…he was looking for her. She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. Did he really care about her that much? A girl he barely knew, whom he shared not even two full hours with? Her eyes sparked with moisture and she quickly wiped her eyes when she heard Madam Charlene speak up.

"Alright, girls! We have a lot of work to do. If the Princes are coming around the village, they will come by here as well. We need to have everything sparkling clean and all of you need to be looking your best. They probably won't arrive until tomorrow, but we need to be ready for them today, just in case. Let's go!"

Isabella felt her hands shaking. _They will probably come by here…_ She wondered if she could be excused to the lavatory so that she could throw up without anyone becoming suspicious as to why…

But, did she have to hide it anymore? If Ferb came by here, he would recognize her…wouldn't he? Jenny said they were having all the girls try on her shoe (how was it still crystal? Her other shoe changed back to their former ragged appearance along with her dress.), but there had to be more than one girl with her same size. Even in the orphanage, her and Ginger shared shoes all the time. And Vanessa, too, had their same size.

Maybe it was just to narrow the search down? She very much doubted that Ferb would accept a girl at face value just because they fit the shoe.

She was able to finish the dishes without throwing up, thank goodness. . The other girls were in such a tizzy, running around the house, that she was able to do them by herself without anyone questioning her emptyheadedness. She hurried to her shared room and closed the door, sitting on the bed and allowing her lungs to contract until she was hyperventilating. A shimmer caught her eye and she looked down.

Her eyes bugged out. Next to her bed where she had left her single shoe was, in its place, the same purple crystal shoe from the night before. Fairy lights (fairies, she corrected herself) danced around it, making it obvious what had happened. But why would they bring it back?

Of course! If she had the other shoe, she would be given a better chance at convincing Ferb she was the girl. She felt light headed and tears formed in her eyes as she picked it up, holding it close to her chest. She didn't fully register the thoughts in her own mind as she held it.

_Ferb, my love. Please come find me. Please accept me._

* * *

><p><strong>:Two Days After the Ball:<strong>

The notice the Princes were coming to their orphanage arrived the day after Milly came shouting through the house. It stated that they would arrive in the afternoon around three-o-clock. And it was coming up fast.

At a quarter to three, Isabella had just finished sweeping the front steps and decided she should go get cleaned up before the Princes arrived. A quick scrub down and a few brush strokes later, though, Madam Charlene knocked on her door. "I'm sorry to interrupt your getting ready for the Princes, but could you please help me find something in the attic?"

Isabella bit her lip. "But…they should be arriving any minute," she said.

"I know, but this shouldn't take very long at all. Please?"

Isabella nodded and grabbed her hair ribbon. If they arrived before she could get back and finished getting ready, she could at least put her hair up properly before presenting herself. Hopefully the attic wasn't dreadfully dusty.

"What are we looking for?" she asked as they entered the dark room, coughing slightly at the stale air.

"A runner for the table. It was my mothers. I think its in either one of these boxes," she gestured to the ones near the door, "or in that pile of boxes," the ones on the other side of the attic. "Do you mind looking through those while I look in these?"

Isabella smiled. "Of course not. What does it look like?" she asked, walking over to the pile.

"It's white with yellow and blue flowers embroidered along the edges."

"It sounds lovely," she remarked while opening one of the boxes and setting it aside. "Your mother must have had exquisite taste."

Madam Charlene laughed. "She did, though as a Noblewoman she had to anyway." There was a pause as the older woman tore open another box. "Have I told you much about my family?"

"No, Madam. You haven't said hardly anything about them." Considering their apparent disapproval of her marriage to Mister Heinz, Isabella understood why.

"Well, they were noble, which is why they did not like Mister Heinz, who was a commoner," she stated flatly. Isabella looked over towards her, but the pile of boxes blocked her view. Madame Charlene continued speaking about her parents—how her mother was wonderful with making quilts and her father's love of horses—finally ending with, "And as you know, they did not approve of my desire to marry Mister Heinz. Being a rebellious youth, I didn't listen to them and married him anyway," she finished lightly.

Isabella laughed with her, still looking through the boxes. Then Madam Charlene sighed sadly. "Sometimes, though, I wish I had listened to them."

Isabella blinked in surprise, though she still could not see the woman. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I love him dearly. But, to be a poor inventor's wife—it is tiring. Sometimes I wish for more," she admitted. Then she spoke in a cold voice. "And I'm going to get it."

Isabella felt a chill go down her back. "Madam Charlene…?" she said timidly, unsure of what she wanted to ask.

"I know everyone believes that my husband murdered my parents so that we could marry, but that is not true." There was a pause and, in an even harsher voice that held some pride, she continued. "I did."

Isabella sprang to her feet and started towards the door. When it came into sight, she saw Madam Charlene standing in the doorway. With an evil smirk, she closed the door with Isabella still inside. The sound of a lock sliding into its place fell on her ears just before she reached the handle. "Madam Charlene! Let me out!"

Laughter rang through the air. It was not the light sounds that she usually had. Instead, it was cruel and triumphant. "Now, why would I do that? I have been a poor man's wife for too many years. And, thanks to this rather amazing crystal shoe that I found…"

Isabella's eyes widened and she whispered "no!"

"I have a chance of changing that." A sudden thump on the other side of the door startled Isabella and she leapt away.

Madam Charlene's cruel voice rang through the air, fading away as if she was going down the stairs. "Nothing is going to stop me from doing all that I can to get one of the Princes to marry my daughter. Especially not some Noblewoman-wannabe."

Isabella gaped at the locked door, the only light coming from the gap under it. There was no window. When the door at the bottom of the stairs slammed shut, the rest of the light vanished.

* * *

><p>Phineas looked over at his brother, who appeared dejected. After so many girls the day before—and close to a quarter of them fitting the shoe (though not perfectly, considering it seemed to be molded for a specific foot, which as fairy-made it would be)—Ferb was obviously exhausted. And not just in the way that was obvious to Phineas. Even the footmen recognized it.<p>

"Do you want to stop for the day? We can come back tomorrow," the redhead said.

Before Ferb could reply, probably in the affirmative, a few fairy lights flew through the window and surrounded the crystal shoe. They seemed to be excited about something. Looking between them and his brother, Phineas could practically see the tension releasing from his body.

"We're close," Ferb murmured, watching the fairy lights dance around the shoe.

As the carriage came to a stop, the fairy lights flew out the window, vanishing in the bright sunlight. Phineas hopped out and stretched, Ferb following him. They were in front of a large house that had a sign by the door.

_**Doofenshmirtz Orphanage**_

The brothers shared a look, but Phineas shrugged and practically skipped up the clean steps while Ferb trailed him, shaking his head at his brother's undefeatable excitement. A footman pulled the chord that held the calling bell.

Phineas glanced at his brother and could see a small amount of excitement and hope. Silently, Phineas prayed that Not-Bella would be here. If she wasn't… No, he refused to think about that. She would be here—the dancing fairy lights told them that much.

The door opened, revealing a beautiful dark haired young woman. She quickly bowed. "Welcome, Princes. My name is Vanessa. Please, come in."

At first Phineas thought maybe she could be Not-Bella, but the eyes weren't right. Neither was the way she held herself, or the color of her skin, or the tone of her voice, or her smile. Phineas had a clear picture of Not-Bella in his mind (thanks to a photographic memory), and this girl—while very pretty—was not the one they were looking for.

He shared another look with Ferb and knew instantly that his brother agreed with his thoughts.

The redhead prince let his mind wander as the herald announced why they were there—he had heard it plenty times before. He could probably recite it by now. Then, the interesting part came. The trying of the shoe. It was always hilarious to see how many girls would try to get the shoe to fit their feet—they had one yesterday that had tried to hide the fact her heel was sticking out the back a good few inches by simply covering it with her hand.

The matron, Madam Charlene, asked politely if the younger children could have a chance to try on the shoe. "They have never seen anything like it before," she said. Ferb nodded his consent, though obviously he wanted to get on with it, and Phineas smiled brightly in agreement. She thanked them and then gently guided her charges into order from youngest to eldest.

Little Melissa was adorable, Phineas thought. The shoe hung off of her tiny foot, but she was extremely proud that the shoe fit her foot anyway. One by one, the girls tried on the shoe. By the time the one called Ginger tried it on (and had it fit, which they asked her to sit away from the rest so that they could speak with her later), Phineas was growing bored. He started wandering the room, looking at the paintings.

When he walked by the crowd of girls who had already tried the shoe on, he overheard them whispering. "_Where is Isabella?_"

Isabella?

"_Madam Charlene said that since she didn't go to the ball, she asked if she could not try the shoe on._"

But the proclamation said _every_ girl…

"_She was really tired earlier. I wonder if she wanted to take a nap instead._"

"_Maybe._"

Phineas hid a frown. Something wasn't right. He looked over at the line of girls—they were close to the end, only a few more before they were done. Ferb's scowl was deepening with every failure. He turned back to the painting he had been studying when a sparkle at the edge of his vision caught his attention.

A fairy light. It danced around before disappearing down a hallway. A moment later, it came back, before flying off again. It did this a couple more times, before Phineas caught on. It wanted him to follow it. Looking around, he made sure everyone's attention was on the shoe and the current girl trying it on (did she have a flower in her hair? Phineas noted.), before he ducked down the hall.

The fairy light did a small figure eight when it noticed he was following before flying towards a closed door. Without a pause, it squeezed underneath the frame. Keeping an ear open for someone to leave the living room, Phineas tried the knob. The door swung open quietly, revealing a set of stairs and one small fairy light swirling around.

The fairy light went up the staircase and Phineas followed, hoping that no one came across the now open door. Even though he was a prince, he could still get into trouble exploring someone's house without their permission. Not like arrested and thrown in a dungeon, but he would at least be confined to the castle without being to do his experiments. That would be _awful!_

He found the light at the top of the stairs, where there was another door. Again, it went under the door into the next room. Phineas tried the knob again, but this time it was locked. When faced with a locked door, there were only so many options. He could go back and ask for the key, revealing he was snooping. He could also try picking the lock, but he didn't have any tools with him. That left him with only one option left.

He knocked on the door softly.

The sound of a sniffle came through the wood. "Yes? Hello? Is someone out there? Please, help me!"

It was a girl's voice… and not just any girl's voice. It was Not-Bella's! Phineas beamed. He found her! "Bella?" he called softly.

A gasp. "Phineas? Or, I mean Prince—"

He cut her off with a chuckle. "Just Phineas, please. If you love my brother as much as he loves you, we will be family by the end of the month." He ignored the surprised squeak, at least for now. He'd tease her later. "What are you doing in there?"

"I was locked in! Madam Charlene, the matron, she's not how she seems to be. She killed her own parents so she could have their money! She locked me in here so that her daughter could try for Ferb's hand!"

That was… Phineas could only think of the words 'really bad', but it didn't seem to cut it. "Whoa…" he said lowly. "Alright, so how can I get you out of there?"

"I don't know!" she sobbed. "I think Madam Charlene has the key, but we thought it was lost years ago! I don't know if she just found it or has had it the whole time."

"Okay, okay. I'll find some way to get it from her," he told her. "Just, hold on a bit longer."

"I'll be fine now. The fairies give off enough light so I can see, at least. But please hurry."

Phineas' brow furrowed in confusion. Did she have actual fairies in there with her? He had only seen the one fairy light, but maybe more had gone to her to comfort her. But why did she say fairies instead of fairy lights?

He smacked himself. Focus, Phineas!, he told himself. Now was not the time to think about that. He had to get the key from that woman. And she had seemed so caring… Nothing like an imprisoner or a murderer. His eyes widened with an idea (that really should have occurred to him before) and he quietly crept down the stairs and outside of the orphanage. As he passed the living room, he could hear the _woman_'s excitement over her daughter fitting the crystal shoe and he shook his head in disgust. _Now_ he could hear the craziness in her voice.

He waved over the footmen and the guards that traveled with them. He explained quickly, then led them inside. In the living room, the _woman _was holding the opposite of the shoe they brought, trying to convince his brother (ineffectively) that her daughter was the girl he was looking for. She was interrupted and the girls squeaked in surprise when the burley men followed Prince Phineas into their living room. "Charlene Doofenshmirtz, you are charged with murder, imprisonment, and interfering with a royal search," Phineas stated flatly. "Guards."

As the woman was surrounded, the girls watched with wide eyes as her countenance faded, replaced with hatred and insanity. "You can't do this! My daughter will be queen! Let me go!"

The girl called Vanessa paled and she sat down, staring at her mother with wide disbelieving eyes. It looked as if she had no idea what the _woman_ was ranting about, but she would still have to be questioned to make sure.

Phineas stepped up to the restrained woman and held out his hand. "I command you to hand over the key to your attic."

Charlene Doofenshmirtz's eyes bugged out and she paled, looking similar to her daughter. She knew, now, how he knew about her crimes. Phineas didn't budge until she turned her hip towards him. A guard, instead, reached into her pocket and withdrew an old key. It was handed over quickly to Phineas and the defeated woman was taken away.

The girls huddled around each other, offering comfort and trying to make sense of what had just happened. Phineas told the herald to find a couple to watch the girls for a couple of days until arrangements could be made for the orphanage. Then, he finally turned to his brother.

Ferb had wide eyes, having connected the dots between the charges and his Not-Bella (probably thinking the worst, considering one of the charges was murder). Phineas decided to ease his mind and handed over the key. "Go get her," he said with a grin.

After a moment of stunned silence, Ferb hurried off down the hall. Phineas followed behind had a slower pace, but he did not want to miss this. Neither did a few of the girls, who crowded behind him. Ferb was already halfway up the stairs to the attic when Phineas and co stopped at the bottom. There was no way for them all to fit, but they had a good enough view of the door from there.

Ferb fumbled with the key, but it went in smoothly. With shaking hands, he pushed the door open. A glow came from inside—the fairy lights, Phineas figured. Or maybe fairies… Those down below could see Not-Bella standing, surrounded by the small specks of light, giving her an unearthly glow.

Ferb and Not-Bella (Phineas had to stop calling her that. He knew her name was Isabella now, thanks to eavesdropping) stared at each other before, almost in sync, they stepped forward into each other's arms.

When they started kissing is when Phineas decided they needed some privacy and began herding the girls away from the staircase, much to their disappointment.

* * *

><p>Isabella never felt so relieved when she heard the lock turning. And when she saw exactly who was on the other side, her happiness grew within her. She didn't care how filthy or dusty she looked (she didn't realize that the fairies that were there had groomed her with their fairy magic before the door opened), when she saw Ferb she knew everything would be all right. She nearly leapt into his arms.<p>

His own arms tightened around her, as if silently telling her he was never going to let her go ever again. She smiled softly and pulled back just enough to look him in the eye. She was going to tell him she was sorry for running, but he didn't give her a chance to talk before he captured her lips with his. She had only ever had one kiss before, by the same man no less, but this was the best kiss ever. She could still feel it affecting her even after Ferb pulled back.

"Bella," he whispered.

She opened her eyes and gazed into his. "Isabella," she corrected.

He smiled. "I thought so, but I wasn't sure." At her confused look, he chuckled. "At the ball, you said 'Is' before stopping yourself."

Her eyes widened and she felt herself laughing softly. She grasped his cheeks in her hands and pulled him into another kiss, this time more passionate. When they had to release for air, he kissed her forehead softly and whispered. "I think I love you."

Isabella backed away from his, stunned. He didn't move, but she could see some disappointment in his eyes. As his words fully registered in her mind, she began to smile and she threw her arms around his neck. Before they were fully hugging, she saw relief in his eyes. She replied directly into his ear, never letting go of the embrace. "I love you too."

He pushed her back just enough to kiss her yet again.

* * *

><p>In the end, Phineas wasn't correct. It took two months for Isabella to join the royal family.<p>

Vanessa and her secret courter-turned-betrothed-turned-husband, Monty Monogram, the son of the constable, became the managers of the orphanage, now called MSOWCA (Monogram School and Orphanage Without a Cool Acronym).

Mister Heinz was arrested for experimental inventing when he nearly blew apart the orphanage. He never realized that his wife had gone to prison as well.

Candace and Sir Jeremy married just a few weeks before Ferb and Isabella did, which left Phineas to be the only recipient of the King and Queens 'when are you getting married' questions. Poor guy.

And the secret of the fairy lights remained a secret, just as the fairies wanted it to be.

Everyone got their happily ever after.

**_finis_**

* * *

><p>So, like I said in the AN up top, this is the first in a bunch of Ferbella Fairytales. I have some planned (don't expect fast updates because I have other projects to work on), but if anyone has requests please reviewPM and tell me.

Also, if any of you writers out there come up with your own fairytales and want to add it into this collection instead of posting it on your own (I don't know why you would want to add it here over posting it yourself, but you are welcome to), please PM me or request a docx connection and send it on over.

Fair warning though. I will not recreate the Beauty and the Beast or the 12 Dancing Princesses fairytales for this collection. If you want to read a Ferbella Beauty and the Beast, my name is up there. I already have a full length version of the tale posted and completed. If you want to read a Ferbella (and others) 12 Dancing Princesses, check out HigherSilver's profile. She has one already in the making.

Really, you should check both out anyway, because they are awesome.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

If you don't I will sic my toddler on you. She has some impressive pouty puppy dog eyes.


End file.
